the_typical_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Johnson (Quote)02
1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 = Faizon Love: Sean "Sweet" Johnson = Quotes in Order * Mary Beth Wayne: '''Follow me Kids. * '''Mary Beth Wayne: '''BEHOLD CHILDREN? THE GLORIES BEAUTIFUL OF MASICLE! * '''Girl: '''Just a little bit of party. I heard you was down. So I gotta gift from B Dup. * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson: '''Come on now, I can't do that. * '''Girl: '''C'mon, Sweet, come on - make sure you enjoy this. This is a rich man's high. All the players are doing it. I know you're gonna enjoy this. It takes the pain away... * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson: '''Oh, yeah? * '''Carl "CJ" Johnson: '''Oh what the hell you doin'?! * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson: '''Shit. Man, everything is 'caine, 'caine, 'caine. Man, I just wanna see what's so good. * '''Carl "CJ" Johnson: '''What's wrong with you, Man? * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson: '''Man, this shit already destroyed the whole 'hood. I... I might as well let it destroy me, too. * '''Carl "CJ" Johnson: Man, you don't need that shit, Sweet. * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: What do you know about this? THIS is what it boils down to now. * Girl: Come on, Sweet. Toke the smoke. * Carl "CJ" Johnson: '''Hey, man, that shit'll steal your heart. You can't see that? This bitch talks nice to you and this is what you do? * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Aw, fuck this! * Girl: You're going to have to deal with B Dup. * Carl "CJ" Johnson: What? B DUP? We can handle that shit right now. Get your ass outta here. Bitch! * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Hey, B Dup! Open up! * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: B Dup! * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Hey, open the door, punk! * Basehead: Yo', Dup ain't here. Moved out a while back. * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Where'd he go, dickhead? * Basehead: Yo' yo' yo', you're messing up a cat's colors, dude! * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Speak up, fool! * Basehead: Yo', I got something, a little something, just what you need... * (Basehead tries to show Sweet a pack of cocaine from his pocket and Sweet points a gun at him.) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: I don't want none of that shit! I oughta split your wig right now! * Basehead: No, no, no! No! NO! NO! * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Sweet, no, you trippin', you trippin', man - c'mon, put the gun down! He a basehead, man! * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: Shit. He wearing Family colors, that's supposed to make him somebody. * Carl Johnson: Look, fool, tell us where B Dup is, and we outta here. * Basehead: He lives over Glen Park way - his boy always there, give a cat what he needs. * Sean "Sweet" Johnson: You're lucky. * Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Hey, slow down, fool. You don't even know which door it is. * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Whatever, man. This it? * Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Yeah, this it right here. (CJ knocking.) Carl "CJ" Johnson: Open up! You sure he still live here? Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Fool, I told you this it. (CJ knocks on the door again.) Carl "CJ" Johnson: Open up! Darla Wayne: Who the fuck is it? (Door opens) CJ? What the fuck you want? Get the fuck outta here. Carl "CJ" Johnson: Wait, hold up man. What happened to 4 life, nigga? Darla Wayne: The only that matters is the hood, homie, but you'll never understand what getting this money is like. You know what, man? Get the fuck outta here before you be laying on your back. Big Bear, come check this fool. Carl "CJ" Johnson: Hey, Bear? Big Bear, that's you? Hey, you still from the hood, homie, or what? Darla Wayne: Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear? Big Bear: Hell yeah. Darla Wayne: Hell yeah, what? Big Bear: Hell yeah sir! Darla Wayne: Now go make that motherfucking toilet sparkle. Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Oh no man. Carl "CJ" Johnson: No man. Bear! Come on. Big Bear: Everyone likes to party sometimes, CJ. I'll see you around. Darla Wayne: Stay the fuck from around here..Punk. Carl "CJ" Johnson: Hey, nigga, fuck you! (B Dup closes his door and Ryder & CJ both head outside.) Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Damn...this shit's fucked up. Carl "CJ" Johnson: I see what you mean now, man. If crack can do that to Big Bear, turn him into a base slave, the average motherfucker ain't got a chance. Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Damn dope fiends and drug addicts everywhere in this city. Piss me off. Carl "CJ" Johnson: Look like it's up to us then.